


The Princess and the Grease Monkey

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Degrassi Misc/Crossovers [18]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart and manips of Holly J Sinclair and Jason “Jay” Hogart..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like Poison Ivy, But in a Good Way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The geniuses at the N and CTV own Degrassi. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

When Holly J Sinclair is at The Dot one day writing in her journal, she encounters Jay Hogart, who asks her to dance with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, please... :)


	2. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay looks at Holly J, and sees something in her that nobody else does...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of "The Princess and the Grease Monkey". :)

When most people look at Holly J Sinclair, they see a popular girl who wants to be liked for who she is, but doesn't know how to do so. In the eyes of Jay Hogart, however, she's seen as a kindred spirit, as he knows what it's like to be disliked by others with a hot, burning passion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
